This invention relates to clothing data systems and more particlarly to a marker of ring form for fitting onto a hook of a clothes hanger or the like. Markers have been employed for the identification of garments and other articles suspended in warehouses and for sale in shops and department stores. Such markers are both cheap and simple but have certain inconveniences.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,754 issued to the applicant shows different types of such markers or size separators which are described in detail therein.
However, the markers, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,754, may be pulled off or torn off the hook as the hook is forced through the radial slot due to the fact that the radial slot within the ring type marker has parallel or mainly parallel sidewalls. The markers may then be easily lost.
Another disadvantage in the prior markers is the high material consumption in their manufacture relative to the percentage of volume of the solid material within the outer contour of the marker. This means that the cost in the manufacture of the marker is relatively high.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid these disadvantages of the earlier known markers while providing additional advantages.